Ships to sail!
by Hpdwlotr24
Summary: Everyone has a favorite ship...here's a collection of oneshots for random ships... Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1: Together

**A/N: This is the first romance thing I've done so please review!**

On their first night, they were separated. The doctors assumed that it wouldn't matter as they had already lost their minds.

Alice lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Nonsense was going through her brain, random thoughts jumbled together with no meaning. She may have lain there for hours or just a few seconds. Time didn't exist anymore for her. But she couldn't sleep. Something was wrong. Something was missing. Then, one word grew a little louder than the others. It grew and grew until there was just that one thought: Frank.

Alice felt herself standing up and walking into the corridor. She didn't know where she was or what she was doing but she knew the word would guide her.

When the nurse went in to check on Frank the next morning, she found the two of them sitting next to each other. Not talking or moving. They weren't even looking at each other. They were just holding hands.

From then on they were together. Every moment of everyday.

**A/N: ta-da! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Fallen in Love

**A/N: this chapter is a bit happier please review!**

"Remus! Please listen to me!" Remus hurried on ahead through the busy streets, hoping he would lose her. It's not that he wanted to. In fact, it was the last thing he wanted. But for her safety he knew that he had to leave her behind.

"Remus! Listen!"

"I'm sorry Tonks! I can't! I have a meeting!" Remus called over his shoulder.

Tonks caught up with him again.

"Molly has been talking to me. She told me I can't just give up! And I won't! I love you and I know you love me too!"

Remus kept walking as Tonks closely followed him. He kept his face forward as he spoke to her, "Tonks, we've been over this. I'm dangerous. I could hurt you-"

"I. Don't. Care! What don't you get! I've fallen in lo-" but just then Tonks had tripped on the sidewalk and fallen into the busy street. Remus looked back and saw an truck rushing towards her.

"DORA!" He yelled and leapt into the street.

Just in time he grabbed her and pulled her out of the way.

"Dora, are you all right!?" He asked anxiously, his eyes wide with fear.

"Yes. I'm fine thank you," she said in a slightly shaky voice. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Well you certainly have FALLEN in love, that's for sure."

"Oh shut up, " she said with a smile.

Suddenly Remus realized he was still holding her. He quickly stepped back...and fell into the street again.

Luckily, Tonks grabbed his hand just in time and pulled him up right.

"Well, it looks as though you have fallen too," she said as she raised an eyebrow and smiled.

Remus looked at her. He saw everything he loved most in life. Not just what he could see, but her wit and humor...and courage. He realized that she knew exactly what she was getting into, and was ready all the same.

"Yes Dora. I have."

** A/N: Also, if there's a specific ship you want me to write a chapter for just mention it in a review or PM me! Adios!**


	3. Chapter 3 It Was Always You

**A/N: This is just a little thing I thought of last night I hope you like it :)**

"It should have been her. We were so much alike and she did love me. I loved her too...or so I thought. But it was always you.

I was afraid of what people would say. But now I realize that I don't care. I love you and that will never change. So I'm ready now...Mrs. Norris, will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Filtch? Nothing would make me happier. So screw Madam Pince I'm marrying you!

** A/N: You didn't expect that did you?!...anyways! Please review and if you want request a ship and I'll write a chapter them! It can be canon or not I don't care :)**


	4. Chapter 4: I've found you

**A/N: I don't usually ship these two but this idea again just popped into my head so here you go!**

Do you know why I went back to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts? It wasn't because I loved Harry. It wasn't even because I loved Hogwarts. It was for you.

I was scared. Terrified out of my mind. There's a reason I was in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor. But I had to go back. I wouldn't have gone if it wasn't for you. On that day when he killed you, I vowed to kill him, or help in anyway I could.

Because I love you, simple as that. I really, truly do. Every moment I spent with Harry, even when I was perfectly happy, a little piece of me seemed missing. I wished he was you Ced. I kept comparing him to you. Harry is a wonderful person but he doesn't compare with you. My perfect Hufflepuff.

You were always loyal to me...always there for me...until you weren't. And I thought you never would be again.

But then, at the Battle of Hogwarts, when the killing curse was flying at me and I could almost feel death's cold grasp, I felt you. I didn't dive out of the way, you pushed me. You saved me.

People try to tell me I imagined it but they're wrong. It was you. I know it.

I know because you're still with me. I can feel your life inside me, burning like a fire. And I know now you were always there. I just needed to stop looking for you and see you.

I'm not going to find you in Harry, Roger, or any other boy. You're gone in that sense. But in another you're here. I know that I don't need to look anymore. I've found you.

** A/N: as you can see I'm lacking inspiration I'd love it if you guys would recommend a ship for me to do! ;) so yeah...review please! :) by the way he's a Hufflepuff and she FOUND him...hahaha...Starkid!**


	5. Chapter 5: Romione!

**Hi! I finally answered a request...sorry it took me so long! If anyone is still following this thanks!**

**Anyways! Here's a short Romione with hints of Hinny. It's dedicated to IzzyQuagmire0907 who requested it, thanks!**

"Hi, Ron!" Hermione said cheerfully as she and Ginny approached he and Harry. Ron turned around at the sound of his name and he broke into a giant grin.

"Hi, Hermione!" He answered jovially, waving and running towards them.

"Hi, sister I haven't seen for three weeks! How are you?" Ginny muttered bitterly under her breath in an imitation of Ron's voice as he embraced Hermione and they began to walk back to Harry. Despite her muttering, Ginny was used to it by now.

Every time she and Hermione came back from helping people recover after the war, Hermione got the majority of Ron's attention (meaning all of it). However, Ginny was happy they finally got together. She'd been telling Hermione to hook up with him for years now.

Anyways, it's not like I'm being completely ignored... Ginny thought as Harry smiled as widely at her as Ron did when he saw Hermione.

"So, what should we do today?" Ron asked the group at large. They'd been looking forward to this get-together for weeks but still had no idea how they would spend the day.

"Well, I heard about this library nearby..." Hermione began. The other three's faces fell. "I'm just kidding! Let's spend it outside." The others were very relieved, they had spent enough of their time in libraries during school.

"Whatever works best for 'Romione'. I want to make sure I'm not stifling the love." Ginny said with a grin.

"What's 'Romione'?" Hermione asked.

"It's your couple name, obviously! Ron plus Hermione equals Romione!"

"That's ridiculous!" said Hermione, turning red in the face. Harry and Ginny were badly covering up laughter.

"Stop it! That's so childish! Would you just - ugh!" Harry and Ginny were full out laughing at Hermione, while Ron chuckled.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Hermione proclaimed.

"You don't like it?!" asked Ron with a stricken expression. "But I worked so hard on coming up with it! It was going to be a surprise! We were going get it tattooed! You must hate me!" He seemed close to tears now.

"No! Ron, I'm sorry!" Hermione said, panicking. "I still love you! Please for-" She stopped mid-sentence upon realizing that Ron was now laughing as hard as Harry and Ginny. "Oh shut up, you three!" she said with a badly hidden smile.

Once Harry, Ginny, and Ron had finally stopped laughing, they put together some food and apparated to a park in London.

Halfway through their picnic, Ron pointed across the street to a small sketchy-looking shop with a buff guy smoking out front called "Tony's Tats".

Ron leaned over and said to Hermione "Look! That's where we'll get the tattoos!" She choked on her sandwich in surprise and the uncontrollable laughing started once more.

This time, however, Hermione joined them... After she stopped choking that is.

**A/N: There ya go! The next chapter will be another request for a Dobby/Winky! I can't guarantee when it'll be up though...**

**Please Review! Reviews make my day even criticism! Thanks for reading!  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Nobody's Fault

**A/N: Here's a Dobby/Winky as requested by MMJrox88 **

The grass on the hilltop near Shell Cottage rustled slightly in the wind as a bird softly cooed.

There was a small pop and a short but long-eared creature in a skirt appeared. For a second, she looked as though she might leave immediately, but she gathered her resolve and walked towards a lone, smooth rock with only six words etched upon it.

Here Lies Dobby

A Free Elf

"No no no! It can't be being true! Master Aberforth must have been lying, Dobby can't be being dead!" The small elf started to tremble and her great eyes filled with tears.

"Why is Dobby being dead?!" Suddenly, her ears perked up. She had heard someone moving. A teenage boy with messy, black hair and bright green eyes had appeared from behind a dune.

"Hello Winky." The boy said forlornly and at the sound of his voice Winky recognized him. He was Master Harry Potter the boy who destroyed the Dark Lord only a few days previously and who Dobby had so adored.

'Master Potter! What is you doing here?" She sniffed.

"I came for the same reason you did: Dobby."

"Dobby can't be being dead sir, please tell Winky Dobby isn't dead!"

"I'm sorry Winky." Harry's voice trembled and he suddenly collapsed to the ground and started crying.

"And it's all my fault Winky! I was stupid enough to say his name, stupid enough to get caught! And I could have saved Dobby, Winky! I could have told him to leave. And I saw her knife! I could jumped in front of it! It's all my fault!"

At first Winky wanted to blame Master Harry as well. He got her Dobby killed. Her Dobby who got her to see how bad a man Master Crouch was. Her Dobby who got her to stop drinking. Her Dobby who got her to enjoy life again. Her Dobby who she finally realized, as she stood at his grave, she did love. But she simply couldn't be mad at Master Harry.

"Stop that Master Harry!" She squeaked in a shockingly commanding voice. Harry looked up at her in surprise. "Master Harry must stop blaming himself! Dobby isn't being a little elf! Dobby is a big elf! The biggest, smartest, strongest, and kindest elf Winky is knowing! Dobby was knowing what might happened when he went to save Master Harry! Dobby loved his Master Harry and was always talking of how he would be doing anything for him! Dobby was being happy to die for Master Harry! Dobby dying is not Master Harry's fault and Master Harry is punishing himself for nothing just like he taught Dobby not to! Master Harry is not being at fault!"

Harry had stopped crying and was looking almost in awe at Winky for several seconds.

"Haaaarry! Haaarry!" A voice yelled from Shell Cottage and broke the silence. "Harry? Where are you? It's time to go!"

"Coming Ginny!" Harry called while wiping his eyes. He stood up to go and looked at Winky "Thank you Winky." He said sincerely. Harry turned and walked off. He seemed to walk with a kind of bounce in his step that he'd been lacking for many months. It was as if a large part of a still larger load had been lifted off him.

Once he was gone Winky turned back to the grave. She bent down and placed a small object on the ground in front of the stone.

"Winky is always loving you, Dobby." She whispered. Winky then turned on the spot and vanished.

The next time Fleur went up to clean off the little grave, to her great surprise there was a small sock on the ground in front of it. Many years past and even a hurricane hit the cottage once but the grave always remained undamaged and the sock was always there.

**A/N: There ya go! Please review. Criticism is always welcome and if you have a request just mention it! The next chapter will either be a Luna/Neville or Fred/Angelina, both of which are requests.**


End file.
